Peeping Kakashi
by Hope4love92
Summary: Kakashi sees something interesting in Iruka's office.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.

---

"I'm screwed." Kakashi thought to himself as he jumped through the trees of Konoha. The silver haired Jounin had forgotten to turn in his mission slip; well, forgot wasn't exactly the word, more like got distracted.

Kakashi was going to turn in his mission slip earlier this afternoon, but when he passed the local book store, he noticed that they had the latest Icha Icha Paradise novel out. Of course, the perverted bastard bought the book with glee before quickly running to his house to read the ecchi novel in private.

Yes, while Kakashi did enjoy reading his books around the village, he only did that with the old books that he had at least read over 10 times already, that way he wouldn't get easily aroused when he was reading them in public.

However, this was a new novel which meant he had to 'break it in' before doing anything else. So, Kakashi laid in his bed, jacking off now and then to certain graphic pages in the book before finally falling asleep. When he woke up, he realized it was past nine and he had yet to turn in his mission slip.

So, here the Jounin was now, walking through the academy hoping to find Iruka and praying that the Chunin would have mercy on him. Though admittedly, Kakashi didn't mind if the dark haired man was a slightly bit angry at him. The Jounin had a huge crush on the school teacher and thought the male looked absolutely sexy when his face was flushed pink with anger.

Kakashi felt a lower region of his body react when he began thinking about his little dolphin.

" Better calm down." The ninja said to himself.

The Jounin saw Iruka's office up ahead but stopped in his track when he heard a startled gasp coming from the room. It was probably nothing, but Kakashi was a ninja and he wasn't taught to ignore even the slightest oddities.

Kakashi walked slowly toward the door before looking through the keyhole to see what was going on in the room. What he saw made his half erect member from earlier stand up at full attention.

There was Iruka, pants and underwear lying on the ground beside his desk as the school teacher laid on the table stroking his cock at a desperate speed.

Drool soaked through Kakashi mouth as he watched the brunette jack off. The man couldn't believe what he was seeing, he always placed Iruka as a prude. What could have come over the man that would make him do this, in his office of all places? A loud cry of pleasure came from the room, and the Jounin decided not to concern himself with that question, at the moment he would rather enjoy the scene playing out in front of him.

Iruka created a sexy sight. His entire face was flushed pink as his hair hung seductively over his face. The Chunin's vest was open allowing the silver haired ninja to get a good look at the male's glistening tan chest. The dark haired male let out moans of pleasures as his eyes were hazed over with lust. Yes, definitely better than any images he had read in his novels.

The school teacher used his one of his hands to pump his cock while the other stroked his balls. Slowly his fingers drifted from rubbing his sack to lightly circling the hole of his ass.

Kakashi eyes widened in shock. Surely the Chunin wasn't about to do what the Jounin thought he was about to attempt.

Two of Iruka's digits slowly entered him and silver haired ninja felt a small amount of his semen pour from his cock. Kakashi was in awe as he watched the man on the table lean his head back in ecstasy as he fingered himself while masturbating.

The Chunin thrusts his fingers mercilessly inside his pink hole. His yells of pleasure echoed throughout the hall, where the Jounin stood as he desperately tired to keep himself from walking into the room and replace Iruka's with something much more satisfying. Kakashi truly wanted to just go into the office and give Iruka such a thorough fuck that the school teacher wouldn't ever have to worry about pleasuring himself again.

He wanted to but he didn't. The consequences were too great. What if he walked into the room and Iruka turned from sexy nymph to angry and frightening Chunin? No, Kakashi didn't want to take the chance. For right now he would enjoy show which as far as he could tell was about to come to an end.

Iruka bucked madly into his hips as he desperately pump his member for his release.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Iruka screamed.

"Yes, cum for me baby." Kakashi muttered while licking his lips. He cock was straining so hard against his pants that the Jounin was hoping that the fabric didn't tear. The silver haired ninja knew that as soon as he got home tonight, he would pleasure himself so hard and long that he would put himself in a coma, but first he needed to see something that would haunt him in his wet dreams for years, and that was Iruka's release.

"Ah...ah...ah." The Chunin's body now laid completely flat on the table as his mouth hung open in pleasure as felt his climaxs approaching.

Kakashi saw Iruka's stomach tightening and knew the man was ready.

"Here it comes." The Jounin panted out.

Iruka shoved his fingers deep inside him and his sight was immediately blinded by white. "KAKASHI!" The school teacher screamed as his release shot up in the air and fell down on his face and stomach. The Chunin let out a satisfied sigh as he laid on the table in bliss as he felt his semen cooling on his skin.

Kakashi stared at Iruka in complete shock. The silver haired ninja's pants were now a mess, due to the fact he had come as soon as he has heard Iruka call his name. It had been such a sudden surprise that it was him who the dolphin was thinking of as he came that it caused the Jounin to cum as well.

Kakashi watched Iruka as he started to putting on his clothes and a devious smirk appeared on the Jounin's face. He then backed away from the door and teleported, not realizing that he left his mission slip on the floor beside the door as he did.

--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--

Requested by yo-amo-music from my 134 Kink challenge. This was and vision themes.


End file.
